


Tonight, Alive

by jiemba



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiemba/pseuds/jiemba
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend the night before their first anniversary on a deserted beach with a driftwood fire and a bottle of wine, celebrating their first year together.





	Tonight, Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers week day 6 prompt - smut

They really should be sleeping.   
  
But it’s not often they get a whole day off together, let alone a whole week, and it really has been a hell of a year.   
  
Finding each other, learning each other, starting their lifetime of firsts.   
  
Overcoming fears to let themselves be loved, to let themselves love another.   
  
Surviving wounds. Kidnappings. Drownings. Invasions.   
  
A hell of a year. 

They really should be sleeping, but instead it’s past 3am and they’re drinking red wine from the bottle in the dying light of a driftwood fire, feet tender from the long walk over rocks to get to this more private part of the beach using only their phones for light, giggling like teenagers sneaking out.   
  
In a way, Alex _is_ a teenager sneaking out. It’s been strange, being back in Midvale, her mother out of town, the house to themselves.  Making out with Maggie on the couch, on her bedroom floor, waking up together in a bed she’d never been allowed to bring boys to, that only Vicki Donahue had ever been permitted to sleep in.   
  
She could only have imagined this, back then – sitting before a fire, squeezing gently the fingers of another person, clumsily reaching a milestone a decade too late.   
  
Even so, Alex can only smile and kiss the back of her love’s hand. Maggie was worth the wait.

They go to toss a few more handfuls of driftwood on the pile, the crackling like static over the music playing from Maggie’s phone. And when Maggie turns to her, she’s all reflections of fire and moonlight and sea, a flower Alex picked for her tucked behind her ear. “Come here”, she says softly, and one of her hands leaves her side, reaching for her.  
  
Alex lets herself be drawn in, her hands naturally finding her love’s hips as Maggie’s hook around her neck. She leans her forehead upon hers, breathing in slowly, deeply. Hears Maggie whisper, “I’ve missed dancing with you”, and can do nothing but sigh into her skin.  
  
Into her home.   
  
It’s an old song, that’s playing. They’ve made love to it countless times before, danced to it in their kitchen, dinner long forgotten - but for some reason, the name escapes her now.   
  
“Do you keep this slow-dancing playlist on your phone just to woo me, Sawyer?”  
  
“Who else, Danvers?” she murmurs in response, a smile blooming against Alex’s cheek as she kisses her. “Is it working?”  
  
“Maybe,” she teases. But the music eases through her just as much as the warmth of the woman’s body, and she finds herself bringing Maggie impossibly closer, nuzzling into her neck, kissing along her jaw to claim the woman’s mouth with her own.   
  
This is her worship of her, and the depth of it still stuns them both - this love that just a year ago felt so unimaginable. Neither of them would have believed they’d ever have this – someone who knew them this well, who they longed for this much, who made them this hungry, this soothed, this alive.   
  
And when Maggie speaks, eyes glassy, her voice is almost a whisper, laced with more emotion than Alex has ever heard. “You have no idea how much I love you.”   
  
“Believe me,” Alex sighs, tangling her fingers through Maggie’s hair, kissing her again, again. “I do.”  
  
Maggie has to close her eyes at the promise in Alex’s words, a little shaken by the power of the thing. She pulls Alex back down to the sand, straddling her lap as she sits, tucking hair behind her ear. “It really has been an incredible year.”  
  
“It has.” Smiling, Alex kisses her fully, her fingers curling against Maggie’s back, slipping just under the edge of her top. “I can’t wait to start the next one.”  
  
“Less near-death experiences for both of us, I hope.”  
  
A wry laugh. “That’d be good.”  
  
There is no stopping the sway of their bodies together, the friction it creates. Maggie’s hips rocking slowly, lusciously, lazily into hers.   
  
Alex smirks. “You’re being cheeky.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
Alex lets both her hands slide around from Maggie’s back, over her ribs, until her fingers only just graze the undersides of her breasts. But at the sound of Maggie’s involuntary gasp, she drags her hands ever so slowly away and back over her stomach, relishing the way Maggie’s clench around her shoulders.   
  
“That was cruel, Danvers.”  
  
“You love it, Sawyer.”  
  
They take another sip of wine, their hands finding each other. Fingers intertwining, palm to palm. In their eyes, campfires. A kiss.   
  
Maggie keeps rolling into her, gentler now, making Alex immediately ache for pressure, for the usual hurried insistence of her touch. But they never have this much time, and maybe Maggie is wise to take it.   
  
She hums out a breath, kisses Alex’s temple. “Would you be up for a swim later, Danvers?”   
  
Alex knows it’s a check-in. So far, the trip to Midvale has been half exorcism and half homecoming, Alex reeling from both bringing her love to her childhood home and knowing her near-killer’s childhood home is just on the other side of town. But this? This feels like revival. Out here, the sky is as vast as the sea, and there’s air, so much air, and the thought of swimming with her sweet girl, her beautiful girl, only makes her blood brim with light. Her fingers curve around Maggie’s back just right, pulling her closer. “God, yes,” she breathes, closing her eyes at the thought as she kisses her neck. “Please.”  
  
Using a single finger, Maggie tilts her chin up, kisses her in a way that’s almost staggeringly familiar. “Thank you for bringing me back here. It’s nice, seeing where you grew up.”  
  
“When I was younger,” Alex begins, her hands skimming Maggie’s back over and over, “I used to hope that I could bring someone here one day. To this cove. Someone I really liked.”  
  
“Aww, Danvers,” she teases. “You really like me?”  
  
“Shush,” she scolds playfully, stealing another sip of wine and passing the bottle to Maggie before setting it back in the sand. “What I’m saying is, I know neither of us got to do this stuff, back then. But now I get to sit on a beach, under the stars, with a bottle of wine and a beautiful girl and feel like I got luckier than anyone ever deserves to get.”  
  
When Maggie smiles, she lets her body sigh into Alex’s, again, again. “You deserve it all, Alex. I wish I could give you everything.”  
  
“I don’t need everything. Just you, by my side, every day.”  
  
“Always,” Maggie promises. But there’s an urgency humming in their skin now, and she smirks, hips grinding more insistently, a heady, bone-deep need growing between them like an undertow. She presses Alex to lie back, gently pinning their hands into the sand just above her head, but when Alex tilts her head to kiss her, she keeps herself just far enough to evade her.  
  
Alex’s eyes darken. “Now who’s cruel?”  
  
“You love it, Danvers.”  
  
“Come here,” she mutters, still reaching for the taste of her.   
  
She shrugs. “Maybe I don’t feel like it.”  
  
Alex play-struggles against the hold on her wrists, breath hitching as her body rises to meet her, desperate for a share of the friction that Maggie is clearly enjoying as undulates over her, a flush already creeping over her cheeks, her chest. “Keep this up and you’ll regret it,” Alex warns.   
  
But Maggie only smirks, and Alex rolls them, flipping herself over Maggie, but it’s clumsier than expected, and the both break from their faux-rivalry to laugh brightly against each other’s skin.   
  
“That was way sexier in my head.”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me, Danvers.”  
  
She does. But it comes at a price. Alex pins both of Maggie’s wrists down with one hand (“This OK, beautiful? / “Don’t stop. Please”) before settling between Maggie’s legs, pressing her hips down hard just where Maggie needs it, making a yelp catch in her throat.   
  
She lets her other hand move to Maggie’s hip under her top, dragging her knuckles slowly up and over her stomach, under her breast, until she’s cradling her ribs, pressing her fingers in the small spaces between her bones. “God, I love it when you don’t wear bras,” Alex groans against her mouth, stomach fluttering at the sight of Maggie’s now heaving chest just below the fabric.   
  
“So touch me then,” Maggie breathes, arching under her, offering herself up.   
  
“So impatient,” Alex teases, her fingers coasting again, always just avoiding where Maggie wants her most, the subtlety of her touch almost painful. She lets her teeth graze gently across the flutter of her pulse, living for the way Maggie writhes beneath her, biting her lip. “Maybe I want to take my time with you. It’s not often we have all night.”  
  
“You really gonna make me wait that long?”  
  
“I dunno,” Alex murmurs, and her free hand is tugging now, easing the straps of Maggie’s top down her shoulders, exposing her hardened nipples to the breath of the sea. She lets a single finger trace Maggie’s clavicle, down, down. “I haven’t decided yet.”  
  
Maggie’s eyes roll back, her breath coming out somewhere between a giggle and a whine. “For fuck’s sake, Alex…”  
  
But it’s all breathless gasps after that, because Alex is brushing her lips over her jawline, her neck, her breasts. She has to grin at how Maggie shudders noticeably, almost jerks, when she sucks a nipple between her lips - living for the way Maggie arches, the way her fingers clasp and unclasp as if wishing to tangle in her hair, the desperate hum of her sigh.   
  
Before long, Alex’s other hand is moving from palming her breast to tracing the edges of her shorts over Maggie’s inner thigh, waiting for the rushed whisper of _fuck, Alex, please_ in her ear before the lets a thumb slip inside to just barely brush over her. “God, you’re wet,” she finds herself gasping, and Maggie can only groan in response, her body begging for more pressure, more friction, more Alex.   
  
But it’s far more fun to torture her. And when Alex leaves, bringing her thumb to her lips, their next kiss tastes purely, brightly of red wine and campfire smoke and ocean air and _her_ , and it’s entirely dizzying, and the earth tilts, and she has to let her forehead rest against Maggie’s, eyes closed, to take it in.   
  
Under her, Maggie is still straining, chest heaving. “Jesus, when are you gonna fuck me, Danvers?”  
  
“Oh, you want more?” Alex asks her, kissing her deep, rolling her hips hard, tasting Maggie’s whimper on her tongue.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
She kisses her again, presses again. “Wanna add to our lifetime of firsts?”    
  
A whimper. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Alex grins over her, goes completely still. “Race me to the water.”  
  
And with that, she’s off and running, laughing even harder at the _oh my god, Danvers_ she hears from the painfully frustrated woman she leaves behind, and by the time Maggie catches up, she’s already stripped naked and knee deep in the ocean, treading out past the break to where the water’s flat.   
  
When Maggie finally wades into the water herself, shaking her head as she ties her hair into a bun exposing her neck and shoulders, Alex finds that simply watching her like that is enough to make her breathing hitch, her blood deserting her brain for another location. Maggie swims over, splashes her. “You’re the worst.”  
  
“You love me,” Alex laughs, splashing her back, before tugging her close and kissing her hard.  
  
The water is cool, but it doesn’t take them long to kiss themselves into a white heat. It’s clear to them both, even now, that tonight is more than a celebration.   
  
What they seek goes deeper than that, equally desperate to prove to themselves that this is real, that they’re still here, together, despite it all. Maggie feels it in the protection of Alex’s arms around her, their bodies melding wetly into each other, her nose buried deep in her hair. Alex knows it too, welcomes the reverence as Maggie sculpts her flesh with wet palms, meeting her need, making her malleable under her touch.   
  
Both letting themselves be here, tonight, alive.   
  
Both living a lifetime of firsts, with the one she loves.    
  
They kiss every scar from the last year, inside and out, fingernails making new scratches over flesh,  preparing to give in to the need that careens through them like a riptide, and when they breathe each other’s names, it just sounds like “Come here.”  
  
They have no patience for teasing now. Kissing hard, kissing tender, they each slide a hand up the other’s thigh, gasping together as their fingers trace over each other just right, pushing in, pulling out, making love as the cliffs keep sentry, as the waves crash over their whimpers. They don’t melt into each kiss – it’s far more like snapping, like they’ve broken free from some tether that’s been holding them still, and before long they’re each starting to tremble, with only the water and their lover’s arms to keep them up.   
  
Alex’s movements become uneven, distracted too much by the dizzying sort of pleasure only Maggie can bring her as she carves along the hollow of her neck with her tongue, and Maggie smirks against her skin, rubs harder. “Don’t worry about me, gorgeous. Just enjoy.”   
  
And so, with the rush of the year behind her, Alex lets herself feel it, offering up everything into the promise of Maggie’s flesh, the give of her skin, overcome with a rush of pure love that’s joyous and fierce and terrifying and beautiful. As she fucks her harder, pushes herself deeper, Maggie showers her with reverence, humming into Alex’s skin, “My beautiful girl…my perfect girl…”  
  
“Maggie,” Alex whimpers, feeling her heart scrambling in her chest, like it’s trying to catch up to the beat of something much bigger and faster than itself. “Maggie, I’m close…”  
  
“I know, baby,” Maggie murmurs in response, feeling Alex tighten around her, nails dragging over her back. “Tell me what you need.”  
  
Alex sucks some saltwater from Maggie’s shoulder, a low moan reverberating into her skin. “Faster. Please…”  
  
When Maggie complies, Alex can only curse, can only lift her eyes to the stars for a moment as she feels every muscle in her body urge to curl and release. And even as Alex feels her eyes sting under the weight of everything they’ve been through, at the bliss of holding her only love in her arms, Maggie feels it all with her, using her other hand to tangle fingers through her hair. “I’ve got you, Alex. You’re safe. It’s OK, beautiful. Just let go.”  
  
And finally, overwhelmed by  her words, moved by all the feminine strength holding her, Alex finds herself whispering Maggie’s name over and over into the salty expanse of her skin, the feeling so intense that when she cums, steady and unwavering, she cries real tears.   
  
In the afterglow, Maggie strokes her cheek, kisses her jaw, until her breathing slows. “Darling, are you OK?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex breathes, smiling at her love, brushing water droplets out of Maggie’s hairline. “Yeah, I’m perfect.”   
  
What she wants to say is, _I almost died. I almost died this year but now I’m alive. Now I’m here, with you._   
  
But she presses her nose to Maggie’s hair, her lungs filling up with her, taking in the beauty of her love surrounded by stars and sea and sky. Lets Maggie kiss her soundly, whisper against her lips, “You’re so fucking gorgeous when you cum.”  
  
Alex smiles, gently taking a lip between her teeth as she kisses her back harder, kneading her ass in both hands. Her fingers creep back up Maggie’s inner thigh. “So are you.”  
  
Maggie visibly buckles at the touch, Alex stopping to pick her up and wrap her legs around her waist. Catching her breath, she stops and watches the tiny droplets of saltwater track down the woman’s shoulders, stick to her hair, the sea breeze brushing goosebumps over her breasts – letting her lips follow the path her eyes have taken.   
  
It’s impossible not to notice, how beautiful Maggie looks when she’s weightless.  
Flushed and buoyant, she shivers down to her bones as Alex peppers kisses over her chest, laps saltwater from her skin, slides a hand up her inner thigh to pick up where she left off. “Tell me what you want, beautiful.”  
  
It’s a moment before she can answer, trembling in the arms of a girl with eyes like river stones, who she never expected to meet, never expected to fall for. “Hard,” she manages to get out. “And slow. Please…”  
  
Alex has never been able to deny her anything, especially at times like this. Maggie’s back arches without permission as the ocean holds her, and Alex holds her, as she curls her fingers inside her just right and kisses along her jawline, to her ear, and whispers, “I’ve got you, beautiful. This OK?”  
  
Maggie can only nod, arms hooking tighter around her neck, body rolling of its own accord. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Her hand flush between them, Alex makes the most of Maggie’s weightlessness, thrusting her hips hard into the back of her hand each time she pulls Maggie down onto her fingers. “Fuck, Alex…” Maggie chokes, her mouth hanging open, her head tilting back, her eyes snapping closed, Alex using the space to gently claim a nipple between her lips, swirling her tongue in tight circles.  
  
If they were doing this at home, in the car, in the storeroom at the bar, Alex would usually have to cover Maggie’s mouth with her own, with her hand, as she mewled out her pleasure. But out here she only smirks against her neck, kisses her way to her ear, whispers “That’s it. Let me hear it. Let me see how beautiful you are when you cum”. But old habits die hard, and Maggie bites her lip until she finally bucks, pushing herself down hard onto Alex once, twice, again, crying out as she clings around her neck and whimpers her name.   
  
Alex continues to stroke in and out of her slowly, coaxing her down from the rush of her body’s awakening. As Maggie sinks lower in her arms, legs still wrapped around her, she rests her forehead against her love’s, eyes closed. They both allow themselves to feel unburdened, even if it’s just for this moment, as they let each other shelter them from the rest of the world.   
  
Alex knows she’s exactly where she belongs.    
  
And so does Maggie.   
  
Out here, under the stars, it’s only her, it’s only them, and everything they can be and will be.  
  
Alex lets out a chuckle, Maggie trailing fingertips over her back as they cling together for warmth, tangled and boneless. “Again?” she whispers in the dying dark.  
  
Maggie smiles, slides a hand down her chest, lets Alex’s heart beat into her palm. “Again.”  
  
And so they go on. Maggie teases her until she begs, and Alex tickles her until she screams, and they kiss underwater until they’re breathless, and before long, they’ve loved each other into the sunrise.  
  
“Alex, look.”  
  
There’s a rim of light along the edge of the sea now, and Alex feels that in more ways than one, their future is a thing that gleams. She feels Maggie kiss the tip of her nose. “Happy anniversary, beautiful,” she murmurs, and they pull each other close, giggling at having ticked off another first, imagining the next year rolling out before them, bright as the reddening sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can find me on tumblr @jiemba : )


End file.
